One Last Chance
by DarknessLegends
Summary: His hatred for humanity having finally died down, Mewtwo was starting to feel lonely, despite his clone friends. At a suggestion from Mew, he set out to find the human he had met so long ago. But how would that human react to seeing him again, after three years without a trace?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, my name is DarknessLegends and this is my first story. I just want to add, a lot of you will probably say I'm copying ShadowVulpix at first but I just want to mention...**

 **SV: *Drops in from the ceiling.* He has my permission.**

 **DL: How, in the name of every god, did you get here. Also, you're paying for that hole.**

 **SV: Well, I'm your sister, it's my job to arrive randomly when you're doing this. And don't worry, Robyn can fix it later.**

 **DL: Who? Ah, forget it. In all seriousness… WHY ARE YOU HERE!**

 **SV: I'm here to help. I'm a co writer for this story. You should probably get going, by the way. The readers don't want to see this for most the chapter.**

 **DL: Whatever, but she's right. Let's go. Neither of us own Pokemon. Also, don't expect regular updates. I'll update when I can because I have school and stuff.**

Chapter 1.

Brock ran up to the boat, with Ash and Dawn by his side. Dawn passed Brock a few bags once they slowed, and he thanked her.

"Oh, and Ash, Brock, one last thing." She said, smiling at them. "Thank you. For everything."

"No, thank you." Replied Ash.

"Yeah, thank you." Brock repeated. They all smiled at each other.

"Hurry, or you'll be late." Dawn said quietly. They turned to go, but Ash turned back once move, and he and Dawn high fived, as did their starter Pokemon. The two boys quickly ran onto the boat, and went up to the top. Brock and Ash looked back, and Dawn looked away, seemingly about to cry.

"Hey Dawn!" Ash yelled, causing her to look back. "No need to worry!"

"You guys take care!" She yelled back, running alongside the ship. "Ash, Pikachu, Brock, thanks for everything!" She shouted as she reached the end of the platform. Piplup shouted up at his friends too, and they waved back to each other as they finally ended the journey in the Sinnoh region.

A few hours later, Brock and Ash stood at the crossroads. Just past Viridian City, one sign pointed towards it, and Pallet Town, while the other showed the way to Pewter City, and Brock's destination to start his training as a Pokemon Doctor.

"Well, I guess this is it." Ash said despondently, looking at the post.

"Yeah." Brock nodded sadly.

"You can do it, Pokemon Doctor Brock." Ash said, holding out his hand.

"Pokemon Master Ash, you can too." He replied, taking it. Pikachu said goodbye as well, and they reluctantly waved goodbye to each other, separating along different paths for the final time.

Chapter 2.

Meanwhile, in western Johto…

Mewtwo sat in his hideaway, surrounded by his clones. Despite having hundreds, maybe thousands (he never bothered to count them all), of clones, he felt lonely. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. He gazed absent-mindedly around the room full of clones, before noticing that two of them were missing. He teleported himself up to the island top, not needing to use the stairs he had psychically created to let other Pokemon up and down. He checked around the outline of the island, and saw his clones Pikachu and Meowth sitting on the edge of the cliff. He smiled slightly, then reverted back to his usual stupor. He walked over to them, and crouched behind them.

"Hello you two." He said quietly. They jumped slightly. "What're you doing out here? It's getting late."

"We… errr…" Pikachutwo said awkwardly, scratching his head. Mewtwo was surprised at Pikachutwo's uncharacteristic awkwardness, as he was normally very protective and commanding, which was why Mewtwo had made him the leader of the clone group.

"We were thinking." Meowthtwo filled in. "About them." Mewtwo flinched at the thought of some of them.

"Of course. The originals of you two were the only Pokemon that never fought back in the stadium." He flinched again at the memory of how silly he had been, and how rude too.

"I wish they would come back." Pikachutwo said quietly. "I feel quite lonely without them." Meowthtwo nodded in agreement, and Mewtwo looked at them surprised. Maybe the fact that the originals they had been cloned from had had the cloning process tampered with had bound them together more tightly than the other clones, as none of them had said anything to do with this. He picked both of them up to take them down to the hidden pool, and looked at them sadly.

"I know it's hard to admit, but it's unlikely we'll ever see them again." He said sadly. A Psychic aura appeared in his surprisingly long range, and he looked towards it. "You two head down and get the others ready to sleep. I have someone I need to talk too." He dropped them down, and they ran to the hidden staircase. He waited around for a few moments, and a small pink Pokemon flew next to him, levitating near his head. "Hello Mew. Decided to visit again?"

"Of course MewMew, I always visit often. Though I apologize for the three month gap, I was taking care of Meghan." Mewtwo rolled his eyes at Mew's nickname for him, and ignored the unfamiliar name. "But I felt something was wrong through our connection, so I asked the Lake Spirits to keep an eye on her."

"It isn't just me. Pikachutwo and Meowthtwo both have the same feeling."

"Can I look?" She asked kindly, and Mewtwo nodded. She put a small paw on his forehead and read his mind, looking at the emotions and memories of the past few minutes. She stopped and looked at him thoughtfully for a few moments. Then she clapped her paws together and twirled. "I know what we could do!"

"What do you suggest?"

"Well, most, if not all, of the other legendaries have been adopting humans and making them hybrids to give them a family to raise. After all, legendaries can't breed, or there'd be tons of us! So each legend can adopt a human to make a hybrid. Meghan is my little Mew, and she's so much fun to play with!" Mew did a few more flips as she thought about her adoptive child. "So, what I would recommend is that you adopt a little human to make a hybrid too!" Mewtwo flinched at the idea.

"But… a human…"

"Oh come on MewMew. I thought you'd gotten over the problem with humans since Ash, Brock and Misty came here and had to stop Team Rocket." Mew said disappointedly.

"Maybe I will." Mewtwo looked over the ocean around the island and came to a decision. "Can you keep an eye on the island and the clones for me? I want to head out."

"Of course!" She said excitedly. "Let me go back and get Meghan, then I'll bring her here and look after everyone until you return!" She flashed out of existence quickly in a bright pink flash. Mewtwo shook his head, and teleported himself downstairs. Pikachutwo was talking to Meowthtwo, and he went over to them.

"You two, I'm going off somewhere. Mew's coming to keep an eye on the island with Meghan, but I want you both in charge, ok?"

"Ok." Pikachutwo said.

"If you don't mind, Mewtwo, where is it that you're going?" Meowthtwo asked.

"I need to look for something." He replied shortly, not wanting to raise their hopes at having a new friend come into the family. "I'm not sure when I'll be back." Mewtwo turned to go, ready to teleport up to the surface, when Pikachutwo grabbed his leg.

"Wait!" He turned back and crouched next to his friend. "I want to come too. Meowthtwo can keep an eye on everyone fine, and Mew's here to help, so I'm sure they don't need me. And also, I really want to see the world properly." Mewtwo heard the final words from his thoughts, even if they were left unsaid. _And just maybe we can find our partners, and get them to come back with us, even if it is just a little while._ Mewtwo smirked inwardly at his friends antics.

"Ok, you can come too." He looked up at Meowthtwo. "Will you be ok?"

"It'll be fine. Mew's here, so what can go wrong?"

 _Oh, I can think of many things._ Mewtwo thought as he teleported to the surface after giving Meowthtwo a nod. Mew teleported back too at that moment, overheard this and gave him such a reproachful look that, if looks could emit heat, Mewtwo would have burst into flames so bright that, if you were in Pallet Town, you would still see the light from it.

"Now MewMew, don't be rude." She scolded, and the young blue Mew floating next to her giggled.

"I'm going to get going then." Mewtwo said, wanting to leave before Pikachutwo started asking questions. Like who the shiny Mew was. Or why he needed Mew to look after everyone. Mewtwo levitated a few feet into the air, creating a psychic bubble to carry Pikachutwo which he bound to himself, so as not to lose him as they flew.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Mew asked anxiously. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"I don't know the exact location, but I'm sure I'll find what I need." He said honestly. She nodded, and he took off, both of them waving goodbye to the two Psychic types.

"Good luck Mewtwo." She said to the air as they left. "You'll need it."

 **AN: That's our first chapter done!**

 **SV: I'm really glad you let me join you on this. It shows a lot of potential.**

 **DL: I'm hoping that the readers think the same way. Hopefully this'll catch the attention of a few theory makers.**

 **SV: I love reading the theories that people come up with for stories. DL: Same here. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, if you didn't like it politely leave your thoughts and we'll see you guys… next time! Also I know I spelled absent-mindedly wrong but I don't care. It looks better that way.**

 **SV: Also, I'm still on hiatus over on my end, but I'll be helping over here as much as I can until I get back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again. It's been a while.**

 **SV: So, this week we'll be looking at what, or should I say** _ **who,**_ **Mewtwo set out to find at the end of last chapter. Neither of us own Pokemon, so let's cut this AN here and get a move on with this next chapter, eh Darky?**

 **DL: A'ight. By the way, that's a terrible nickname.**

Chapter 3.

Mewtwo flew across a seemingly endless ocean, a small psychic bubble by his side. If any humans or Pokemon were to look up at them, they wouldn't see anything, as Mewtwo was cloaking them from sight. He didn't want anyone trying to catch him or his clone friend.

"So Mewtwo, where are we going?"

"Like I told you on the island, we need to find someone. After we do, we can return back home."

"Ok." Pikachutwo fell silent for a little while, looking around at the ocean before speaking again. "Will we try and find Ash and his Pikachu again? I really want to talk with them."

"Maybe we shall run across them on this trip. Although it is highly unlikely." He added quickly. After all, he didn't want to raise his partners hopes. They kept flying, and soon the border of Kanto came into sight.

"Is what we need in Kanto?" Pikachutwo said excitedly. Mewtwo sighed lightly, knowing he was only excited because he knew that the hometown of the Ketchum boy and his Pikachu was here.

"Maybe. I did say I wasn't sure myself." Mewtwo replied, as they flew over Viridian Forest. A scream echoed through the area below them, and one that was familiar to both of the Pokemon. Their heads snapped towards it.

"Is that…" Pikachutwo said, even more excited than before.

"No. It's not him. But it is who we are looking for. I can sense it."

"Well, let's go!" Pikachutwo tried to roll the psychic ball towards the shout on the ground, but he was tied to Mewtwo.

"You'll need to help them. After all, I can't tell you how they would react to seeing me."

"Of course. What should I do?"

"Just Thunderbolt whatever the problem is. Then run back to me."

"What about the human? You said that he may be able to help us." Pikachutwo reminded.

"We'll need to be careful, but maybe I can talk to them. It depends." Mewtwo landed, and Pikachutwo's ball popped, dropping him to the ground. "Now, go and help." He nodded to his creator and sprinted off to the source of the commotion. Mewtwo raised the cloak from his Pikachu clone, as Pikachu were a rare sight here, but it made more sense to see them now. He stayed invisible as he waited for the clones return, not wanting to be seen by any passersby.

Pikachutwo ran towards the noise, his ears twitching as he ran to pinpoint it better. After running through the forest for a while, another scream was heard. It came from behind some trees. As swift as the wind, he leapt through into a clearing. The small mouse clone looked around the clearing until he saw him. A strange looking human with spiky hair and his eyes closed, running away from what seemed to be a swarm of giant bees (though the yellow mouse knew them to be the Pokemon Beedrill). Charging forward Pikachutwo blasted them out of the sky with Thunderbolt. The Beedrill each fell to the ground with a thump, their wings frazzled. The few that had avoided being zapped quickly turned and flew away, leaving Pikachutwo and the human standing there. He turned to Pikachutwo, bewildered.

' _ **Pikachu? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Ash.'**_ Pikachutwo looked confused for a second, before recognising the boy.

"Wait, Brock?"

Chapter 4.

"And now I'm going insane. Why can I understand you?" Brock asked, confused.

' _Worry not Brock Stone.'_ A deep and commanding tone resounded throughout his mind. ' _You are just as sane as every other being on this planet.'_

"Oh, thanks for the reassurance, random voice in my head. But I am definitely insane

because I HAVE A DAMN VOICE IN MY HEAD THAT'S NOT MINE!" Brock yelled not caring if anyone heard him and thought him crazy.

' _ **Calm yourself, foolish boy. Mewtwo, are you sure this is the one?'**_ Pikachutwo questioned, clearly confused by Brock's outburst.

' _ **Thanks a lot Pikatwo. I was gonna have this cool reveal where I float down and become visible and stuff, but nooo, you had to go and screw everything up!'**_ Mewtwo shouted, seething with rage.

' _ **Sorryyyy.'**_ Pikatwo said rolling his eyes.

"Wait, Mewtwo? As in Mewtwo with the clones and things happened and Ash died and then you saw the good in humanity, erased our memory and flew away?" Brock inquired, clearly confused.

' _ **Yes that's me.'**_ The clone pokemon replied. He was very patient with the human as he had no idea what was going on.

"Okay, just thought I'd clarify." Brock said. "But, why are you here for me?"

' _ **For that, human-'**_ Pikatwo started

' _ **No. This is my line.'**_ Mewtwo interrupted, ' _ **For that human, you need to come with us.**_

 **AN:Dun, dun, duuuuuuun!**

 **SV: That was short.**

 **DL: Oh well. Considering the length of the other chapter I feel like we need a shorter one.**

 **SV: In comparison to mine, that was still really short. Both of them.**

 **DL: Oh well. By the way guys, if you haven't already, check out ShadowVulpix on . She does some really cool stuff.**

 **SV: They may already know me. I've been promoting you on my end.**

 **DL: Thanks. Anyway, thank you for reading. If you like it, great! If you don't like it politely pm me so I know. Goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello once again people!**

 **SV: It's nice to be back here. Robyn dropped me off again.**

 **DL: Cool. Speaking of which. Hole. You. Fix. Now.**

 **SV: *Whistling* What hole? We fixed it.**

 **DL: Well you got in somehow and the door's locked. I didn't give you a key.**

 **SV: I have a Zorua that is a master at picking locks. How do you think I got in?**

 **DL: Oh just the fact that I now have two skylights. Not one, TWO! One where you were before and one right above you. Also, you said Robyn dropped you off so where's the Zorua? And if there was a lockpicking Zorua why is the door locked? Hmmm?**

 **SV: *Whistles a short sequence of notes.* There are no skylights, Trixie is a master at opening and closing locked doors, she does it far too much, and she came with me on Robyn. And…**

 **T: *Phasing from the shadows.* She's right here!**

 **DL: AHHHH! I HATE YOU TWO SO MUCH!**

 **SV: It's practically her job.**

 **DL: And what do you mean the holes are fixed? *Looks up.* Ok. What the hell? When did that happen?**

 **SV: I called Robyn to fix them earlier. The holes came from Trixie's illusions. She's slightly evil.**

 **DL: Screw you. *Points at Shadow.* And you. *Points at Trixie.* You know what? I'm leaving! *Storms off.* See ya! *Slams door.***

 **SV: Right. Let's stop complaining about holes and get this chapter going. He'll be back. Later. We don't own Pokemon, let's go.**

Chapter 5.

 ***Brock's POV.***

It felt amazing to be soaring high above the clouds. I turned back to see a tiny dot in the distance that I recognised to be Kanto. A seemingly endless expanse of ocean flew by beneath me. While travelling with Ash, I rarely flew. We mostly travelled by boat (much to my discomfort, especially after what had happened with the SS Anne), or walking around the region. Water Pokemon like Gyarados leaped up out of the water, glistening in the sunlight, before crashing back down into the depths of the ocean. As I looked ahead, the shoreline of the Johto region grew closer. Suddenly, Mewtwo took a sharp turn that caused me to fall over in my psychic bubble. Gradually, we began to descend toward Mt. Quena.

 ***3rd person POV***

"Well, this is… different." Brock said, looking around the colossal main hall. And indeed it was. Gone was the battle arena and the cloning chambers. Now Pokemon could be seen everywhere (well not everywhere, as the larger Pokemon obscured one's vision, but the ones that could be seen covered the entire area). A winding staircase lead to the second floor. Nine doors led to different rooms, each tailored to a specific types needs. Brock assumed all other types were on the next floor.

' _Yes, after the last island exploded I decided to make this one in a pocket dimension so it can't get destroyed.'_ Mewtwo telepathed.

As they spoke a giant Meowth balloon floated over Mt. Quena and in the basket was a pink haired woman, a blue haired man and a Meowth. This was Team Rocket and they had seen Mewtwo fly over.

"Just imagine what the boss'll do when he finds out we caught the rarest pokemon ever." Meowth said, daydreaming.

"Yes, but one of the twerps was with it." James said.

"So?" Jessie asked.

"Just saying." James replied.

Down below…

Suddenly, smoke billowed into the room but Mewtwo sensed three psychic presences enter the room.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth!  
That's right!"

"Team Rocket! What are you doing here? Actually, doesn't matter, Graveler, Croagunk go!" Brock shouted.

"Grav!"

"Croa!"

"Go Carnivine/Seviper!" James and Jessie yelled at the same time.

"Carnivine use Bite!" James ordered.

"Dodge, then grab it's tail and throw it back." Brock countered. With all its might, Graveler hurled the bug catcher Pokemon back at Team Rocket. They collapsed backwards into the balloon.

"Quick!" Jessie shrieked. "Take off, take off now!"

"Alright, alright. Keep ya oddly coloured hair on." Meowth said, evidently peeved. Gradually, the balloon rose into the air.

"You're not getting away that easily." Brock said as he turned to his two pokemon, "Graveler, throw Croagunk at the balloon and when you're close enough Croagunk, use Brick Break on the balloon." The two pokemon nodded in understanding and carried out the orders almost immediately. As soon as Croagunk's hand made contact with the balloon a giant tear appeared in the meowth face, causing the balloon to spiral off into the sky. As they disappeared from view one could faintly hear, "Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaain!" From behind Brock, Mewtwo smiled.

' _That my friend, was a prime example of the companionship that a human and a pokemon can achieve. Brock Stone, you are indeed worthy.'_ An orb of psychic energy formed in front of the clone and slowly floated over to Brock. It hovered, still, for a brief moment, as if it were hesitating, before entering the boy's chest. A burst of light filled the chamber before fading away. Where Brock was standing moments ago, there was now…

Chapter 6

Another Mewtwo! But this Mewtwo looked different than the one in front of him. This one had a green tail instead of a purple one and its skin was a lighter grey than usual.

' _ **Why do I feel floaty?'**_ Brock asked. He bent down in an attempt to sit on the ground, but only succeeded in flipping himself over. In doing so he got a good look at his tail.

' _ **Wait, why do I have a tail? What's happening? What did you do to me?'**_ Brock panicked. In front of him, Pikachutwo and Mewtwo were shaking with suppressed laughter.

' _ **Oh, you can laugh, but as soon as I figure this thing out I'm gonna come over there and kick your ass!**_ Brock yelled at them while attempting to swim through the air towards the two. This was too much for Pikachutwo and he burst out laughing. Mewtwo on the other hand, suppressed his laughter and calmly said, ' _Calm yourself Brock.'_

' _ **Calm! Calm! A few seconds ago I was a person and now look at me! I am a Mewtwo! Tell me what you did or I'll attack you!'**_ Brock shouted. ' _ **And don't say I can't because I know how pokemon use their attacks!'**_

No longer feeling the need to use telepathy Mewtwo simply said, ' _ **I have made you a hybrid.'**_

' _ **What is that?'**_ Brock asked, perplexed.

' _ **It is a kind of person that can switch between human and pokemon forms.**_

' _ **I can switch back. How?'**_ Brock said excitedly.

' _ **I don't know.'**_

So Brock tried the first thing he thought of. He focused on his human form's appearance. There was a blinding flash of light and Brock reverted back to human form. The only difference was his usually brown hair had turned to a shade of forest green. Brock almost shouted out of pure joy.

' _ **Come now. There are some people you should meet.'**_ Mewtwo said. The two made their way to the roof. Upon reaching the roof Mewtwo was immediately trapped in a hug.

"MewMew what took so long?"Mew asked. Meagan meanwhile was staring at Brock, "Meema who is this?" She asked.

"This is Brock, Meagan." Answered Mewtwo.

"But he's not got brown hair, it's all green and stuff." Meagan insisted.

"Yeah and you had black hair and now it's blue. Are you noticing a pattern?" Mewtwo countered hotly.

"Dear, we've been over this. When you become a hybrid your hair changes colour to be like your other form." Mew said calmly, as if talking to a 5 year old, which she kind of was. "Anyway, why Brock Mewmew? I would've thought you'd have gone for Ash." Mew asked.

"Well I sensed a higher psychic potential in Brock than Mr Ketchum. Also, why give him something that he doesn't need. He has _it._ " Mewtwo said. Mew gasped.

"You mean…?"

"Yes."

Brock looked up at the exchange, confused.

"Errrr… what?"

"Don't worry about it. Now go, rest, you've had a long to the psychic sleeping chambers. Meagan please show Brock the way." Mew said

"Ok." Meagan said, excited that she got to talk to _the_ Brock. Happily, she skipped down to the psychic room with Brock in tow.

 **AN: SV: Hey folks! Hope you've been enjoying stuff so far!**

 **T: Shadow's been working with Darky in her spare time, between the anniversary chapters and all that, so she doesn't have much time to help.**

 **SV: You forget to mention talking with Ki about my own stuff, and keeping you out of trouble. Anyhow, I hope you're having fun, check out my stuff if you haven't already, I like to think it's pretty good, and we'll get to hunting down Darky to get him for next AN. Bye!**

 **DL: *Kicks down door* I'M BACK!**

 **SV: *Calmly.* Oh hey little bro, how was your trip?**

 **DL: I made a new friend.**

 **T: Oh really? That's nice. Are they going to be replacing us?**

 **DL: No he won't. His name is Charmeleon.**

 **C: SURPRISE!**

 **SV: *Looking completely unsurprised.* Hi to you too then. Do you have a nickname, or are you just Charmeleon?**

 **C: No I don't. Darky, can I have a nickname?**

 **DL: Ok. You get one next chapter.**

 **C: Why not now?  
DL: Because I have no ideas.**

 **T: I do! How about Blitz? Or Crimson? Or Flare?**

 **DL: I will not use names from your stories. We get it, you write.**

 **SV: Flare isn't one of mine.**

 **DL: Yeah it is. You said it just now, therefore it is your idea.**

 **SV: I didn't say it, Trixie did.**

 **DL: Sorry. You sound really similar. Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and see you guys in the next chapter.**


	4. Note!

**AN: Hello everyone. Short answer. I'm putting OLC on hiatus for the time being. Long answer, I've got writer's block, I'm working on 3 other projects and I'm doing youtube things and school things. So I don't have time or inspiration to write this for the time being. I will be coming back to this eventually so it's not being abandoned. Also all 3 of my projects flow a lot better than this and it just writes itself almost. It just keeps giving me ideas but this gives me nothing. See ya when I see ya.**


End file.
